


Mikey's In A Rut

by SimpingForTurts



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest, tcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpingForTurts/pseuds/SimpingForTurts
Summary: Mikey's just turned 18 and starting his first heat / needs to rut. Will his brothers help him??Each chapter will be a different brother~
Relationships: Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Mikey's In A Rut

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter Mikey will be getting help from Raphael!  
> I hope you enjoy, this is my first ever Tcest fic!

Turning eighteen hadn’t been everything he expected. Sure, his body was changing and he was growing stronger every day but he hadn’t expected this. The heat that pooled in his lower stomach, the dull ache of heat in his tail and that damn wetness that collected at his cloaca. Sitting up from his bed, Mikey groaned as his sensitive tail brushed against the sheets and he clenched his legs shut.

“Ohmigosh…what is going on?” He whimpered, bringing his hand around to carefully touch his tail.

“Ah! T-too much!”

Just touching his tail proved to be overwhelming! How was he gonna deal with this? Awkwardly the young turtle stumbled over to his bedside table, grabbing his phone and called his oldest brother. Raph answered the phone almost immediately.

“Hey Mike! Everything okay?”

There was an awkward silence from Mikey’s end for a few seconds before he shyly spoke up.

“Uh Raph, somethings wrong with me, my uh, my tail feels like it’s on fire and uh...”

Mikey squeezed his thighs together, a groan escaping his lips.

“There’s this wetness coming from my um, my cloaca.”

Raph’s body immediately went tense and he cleared his throat to speak. It was obvious to the leader that Mikey was going through his first heat and desperately needed to rut.

“Mikey, I’m gonna need you to come see me, I uh...I need to explain some things to ya.” Raph told him, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

“Um, okay Raph, I uh…I’ll be there soon.” Mikey replied, trying hard to steady his nerves. Hanging up the call he took a deep breath.

“Okay Mikey, you’re gonna be just fine, Raph’s gonna help you out and…this weird feeling is gonna go away.” Mikey sighed, pacing around his room, trying desperately to ignore the ache in his tail.

Mikey began making his way to Raph’s room, feeling hopeful. Knocking on his door, he stepped back and began nervously fiddling with his fingers.

“Calm down Mikey, you’re gonna be fine.” Mikey mumbled under his breath, his heart started to beat faster in his plastron.   
The door opened and Raph stood tall, smiling softly at his younger brother.

“Hey buddy, you okay? You look a little flushed.” Raph asked, trying to be as gentle with this awkward subject as he could.  
Embarrassed, Mikey shook his head and looked down.

“No, not really…can you help me? It just hurts so bad.”

A pang of sadness shot through Raph, he hated seeing any of his brothers so upset but he especially hated seeing his baby brother like this.

“Come on in, I’ll try my best to explain what’s going on with you and then maybe you’ll be able to fix it.” The oldest turtle explained, bringing Mikey into the room and closing the door behind them.  
Mikey nodded, a small smile on his lips.

“Thanks Raph.”

As soon as Raph closed the door, he smelt it.  
Mikey’s scent.  
Raph couldn’t believe how strong it was, how it filled the room and god damn, what a scent it was. Full of hormones and the desperate cry to be fucked and bred. It sent a twinge of arousal through Raph, like electric flying all through his body and he felt his dick twitch in his cloaca. Choking out, Raph tried to compose himself, looking anywhere but at Mikey.

“You okay Raph?” An innocent Mikey asked, sitting down on Raph’s giant bed.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He mumbled, trying to keep himself composed.

The snapping turtle began fumbling around his room, picking up his stuffed animals and bringing them all over the bed, sitting down beside them. The best way to show Mikey what was going on with his body was through plushies, right? Raph picked up a cute little turtle plush with a pink bow on it. He thought it would represent Mikey pretty well.

“Um okay, so this little turtle right here? This is you okay?”

Mikey nodded, waiting patiently for what Raph was going to tell him.

“Okay so when this little turtle turned eighteen, his body began to change. He uh, started to feel an intense feeling in his um, in his cloaca.” Raph explained, pointing to underneath the plushie.

He grabbed a nearby bottle of water and splashed some on the plushies groin.

“He feels wet and uh, well…his uh, his penis will drop down from his cloaca.” Raph’s face was nearly as red as his mask at this point but he still tried to keep his composure.

“T-this means that he’s in heat, ready to find and mate and to breed.” Raph explained and Mikey’s eyes went wide as saucers.

“Find a mate a-and breed?” The youngest turtle asked, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

“Y-yes but to keep the heat at bay, he can also um…masturbate himself but I’m sure you know all about that, eh Mikey?” Raph sent a quick wink Mikey’s way but the younger turtle just shook his head, smiling hopefully.

“Um no, can you teach me?”

Fuck.  
Raph’s dick twitched to life again just by Mikey’s words and how eager he looked.

“Um Mike, I kinda think that’s something you need to do on your own.” Raph told him and Mikey immediately looked embarrassed.

“Well, maybe I could show you with the plushies?” Raph asked, taking the same turtle plush in his hands and looking up at Mikey who nodded shyly.  
Taking a deep breath Raph began again.

“Well uh, to masturbate he would take his um, penis in his hands and sort of jerk it like this.” Raph blushed as he made jerking off motions with the plush turtle.

Mikey watched curiously, an intense feeling to grab his own dick and do the same building inside him.

“And uh, I guess he would just do that until he ejaculates, heh”  
Unhappy with Raph’s conclusion Mikey frowned.

Raph looked at Mikey awkwardly, he really wanted to avoid this bit of the talk, especially with Mikey smelling like that.

“Ejaculate? What does that mean Raph?” Mikey asked curiously.

Swallowing his pride, Raph gave in.  
“Well, that wetness in your cloaca, it uh, well when you masturbate that wetness will come out of your penis, its means you’ve cum, means you’ve orgasmed, that you’ll be sexually satisfied.”

Mikey swallowed, feeling his dick throbbing at the thought of such a sweet release.

“H-have you done it Raph? Have you cum before?” Mikey asked, heat rising to his cheeks.

Oh fuck, not again.  
Raph couldn’t help it as a throb of arousal shot through him and his dick hardened in his shorts.

“Y-yes Mikey, I have.”

Mikey’s eyes began to glaze over.

“How did it feel?”

Raph’s breath caught in his throat as his younger brother gazed at him.

“I-it felt amazing, Mikey.”

Mikey gasped, grinding his tail against the bed covers. When Mikey slowly sat up Raph spotted it. Mikey must have got turned on and dropped down, his cock now standing proudly for only Raph to see.

“Mikey, y-your- “

“It’s okay Raphie, I…kinda want you to see it, to see me.” Mikey purred, hands gently trailing down his plastron, stopping at his hard length.

“Show me Raphie, please?”

Mikey’s erotic scent filled Raph’s snout, unable to hold back any longer he crawled over to his horny brother, closing the space between them.

“Mikey, you sure?” Raph asked, wrapping his arms around Mikey’s neck.

“Positive…touch me Raphie, please?” Mikey whined and suddenly one of Raph’s big hands wrapped around Mikey’s cock.

“Ahhhh! Raphie!”  
The snapping turtle had only just touched him and the younger turtle was already moaning and squirming in his hand. Raph began slowly pumping Mikey’s hard length, watching as beads of pre cum already began forming at the tip.

“How does that feel for you Mikey?” Raph purred in his ear, making the box turtle shiver in delight.

“S’Good, feels so good!”

Raph smiled, quickening his pumping on Mikey’s dick and watching in pleasure as the younger turtle threw his head back, whining and moaning.

“Good boy Mikey, y-you look so good like this.”

“Ugh, only for you Raph!” Mikey cried, trying to reach for Raph’s dick that was currently still trapped in the fabric of his shorts. The scent coming off of the box turtle was unbearable now, a strong heady smell that was driving Raph crazy. Truth be told, he wanted to fuck Mikey into the bed but he didn’t want to go overboard. Still, his younger brother was making it very fucking difficult for him. Raph gently ran his thumb over Mikey’s tip, spreading the pre cum all over it, making his brother whine and thrust his hips forward.

“R-Raph, your shorts, I…I wanna see you.”

The snapping turtle growled, his free hand rushing to pull his tight shorts down, his massive cock springing free.

“Ohhhmigoshh Raph, y-your huge!” Mikey’s eyes widened as he took in the glorious sight before him. Raph’s cock was huge with small spikes running up either side, prominent veins travelling up and down the base and a large spade like head. It practically had Mikey drooling.

“Heh, like what you see?” Raph purred, feeling hot under his brother’s fiery gaze.

“Yesssss.”

Breathing hard, Mikey looked up at his older brother and whispered softly.

“Can I touch you?”

Raph could only nod in approval, feeling breathless. Gently and a little unsure, Mikey reached down and wrapped his hand around Raph’s massive cock, gasping as he felt it twitch. Above him, the snapping turtle was biting his lip, trying to stifle a moan. Mikey slowly began pumping Raph’s length, enjoying the feel of the little spikes and bumps. He quickly picked up the pace, mimicking what Raph had done to him and loud moan escaped the older brother’s lips.

“Mmm Raphie, you sound so hot.”

“Uhhh Mikey, you look so hot.” Raph groaned, looking down just as his younger brother as he gently began pressing kisses all over Raph’s dick. Mikey looked delectable as he sloppily kissed and licked wet strips up and down Raph’s length.

“Jeez Mikey, y-you aint making this easy for me here!” Raph huffed out, trying not to thrust into the tempting wet cavern of Mikey’s mouth. The young turtle giggled around Raph’s dick, sending delicious vibrations all through the older turtle’s body. Then without warning Mikey wrapped his lips around Raph’s cock, swallowing as much of him as he could.

“Aaaaah, f-fuck Mikeeyy!” Raph cried out, his toes curling in pleasure. The younger turtle began bobbing his head, choking a little on the large length but trying his best to pleasure his brother. He could hear Raph panting, breathing ragged and it made Mikey’s dick harder, pre cum dripping into his knees messily. Suddenly he felt his brothers hand on his head, stopping him. Mikey looked up, a string of saliva connecting him to Raph’s dick. The snapping turtle had to stop himself from railing Mikey right there and then.

“W-what’s wrong?” Mikey asked, blue eyes wide with concern.

“Nothing sweetheart, just…well, I wanna suck you off too so I have an idea, that is if ya wanna try it?”

The box turtle smiled widely licking the saliva from his lips.

“Y-yes please Raphie!”

“Okay, I’m gonna lie down on the bed then you lie on top of me so your head is down by my uh…my dick then you put your dick by my head! That way we can suck each other off at the same time, would you like that sweetheart?” Raph suggested, getting himself into position.

“Yes Raphie!”

The box turtle didnt even hesitate, scrambling to lie down on Raph and getting in the right position. Nervously, Raph took Mikey’s dick in his hand then nervously wrapped his lips around him, taking in every little bit of his throbbing cock.

“A-ah! R-Raph, feels, ah, so good!” Mikey cried out, every part of his body feeling on fire. He swallowed Raph’s length again, head bobbing in motion with his brother’s movements. Already Mikey could feel himself on the edge, a tickling sensation blossoming in his lower stomach and around his dick as they sucked and tasted each other. Mikey pulled away, prompting Raph to look up.

“Raph, I…I feel super tingly around my umm- “

“Your dick? Mikey, that means your gonna cum. Do you wanna cum sweetheart?” Raph asked and Mikey nodded eagerly. Raph suddenly grabbed Mikey by the waist and pulled him around to face him. His face was hot but Mikey was tantalizing and Raph was losing his mind.

“Mikey…you can say no of course but um, do you wanna um, like you know? Um, do you wanna make love?” Raph’s voice was shy as he asked but as he looked up at Mikey, the younger turtle was looking at him with such love and adoration. He spoke up, almost breathlessly.

“Yes Raphael.”

Raph felt everything all at once, the throbbing in his cock, the nervousness in his body and the love he held for Mikey. Remembering that Mikey was the one who needed to rut he spoke up.

“You can take the lead Mikey.”

Mikey smiled excitedly, blushing wildly.

“Okay Raphie…I’ll make you feel so good.”

“I know you will Mikey.”

For the first time that that night, their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss. Mikey couldn’t believe how well his and Raph’s lips fit together, like they were always meant to be. Raph wrapped his arms around Mikey’s smaller body, deepening the kiss, his tongue swiping a little taste of the younger turtle’s lips. It seemed like both of their bodies were on fire, as their tongues met, massaging and curling around the others in a show of love and passion. Mikey breathed out Raph’s name, heat pooling in his stomach, as he grinded their hard cocks together. That alone almost sent Raph over the edge, moaning lowly as the beginnings of a churr erupted from his plastron. Mikey sat up suddenly, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Raph.

“I’m ready Raphie, I want you.”

Raph flushed hard, holding onto to Mikey’s waist and watching as his dick bobbed oh so temptingly in his face.

“Okay, here.”

Raph reached over to his bedside table and bringing out a little bottle of lube from one of the drawers.

“It’s lube, I sometimes like to play with myself and it makes things a little easier, heh.” Raph tells Mikey, a hot blush creeping across his face. Looking over at Mikey, Raph notices he’s also blushing.

“You play with yourself? That’s pretty hot Raphie.” Mikey purred, winking at him playfully.

“Yeah, umm anyway…if you could just spread a little on my umm, my hole, it’ll be easier for you to enter.” Raph said, matter of fact like, handing Mikey the little bottle. His younger brother nodded, opening the bottle and spreading it on his fingers before rubbing it gently on Raph’s hole.

“You can put some on yourself too.” Raph informs him, pointing to his dick and Mikey rubs some down his length, shivering a little at the coolness.

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Those words made Raph nervous. Getting fucked by Michelangelo had always been one of his top fantasies, not that he’d ever tell.

“Okay Sweetheart, it’s all you.”

Mikey slowly slid his hard cock inside of Raph’s waiting hole and it felt amazing. The heat, the tightness, it was incredible.

“Ugh R-Raph! You feel amazing around me!”

Raph began churring loudly, loving the feeling of Mikey filling his hole up, just like he’d always wanted.

“Move Mikey, p-please!”

Mikey began to move faster, thrusting his dick in and out of Raph.

“Hhhnhg, you…are a-amazing Raphie!” Mikey panted, watching in awe as Raph’s tight ass swallowed his dick whole. It was almost too much and he felt himself beginning to get tingly again.

“A-Aaaaah, Mikey, your amazing!” Raph yelled, trying not to cum himself, he was already so close!

“Raphie, let me breed you, let me fuck you so good!”

Thrusting hard now, all that could be heard around the room was the slap of skin on skin. It was beyond erotic for both of them and Mikey began chasing down his orgasm.

“I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, gonna breed you and make you my mate Raphie!!! Do you want me to cum in you?” Mikey growled and it was something Raph had never heard before, the sound going straight to his cock.

“Ughh, Mikey yes yes!! Come in my ass, make me yours!”

They were both churring loudly know, growling and panting and Raph swore it was the best feeling he’s ever felt. Suddenly, Mikey grabbed Raph’s dick and began jerking him off again.

“Raph, cum for me.” Mikey purred and that was all it took for Raph to climax hard, strings of thick hot cum shooting out from his cock as Mikey milked him dry. Following Raph, Mikey came hard inside him, filling him up with his seed and moaning Raph’s name.

“M-Mikey…” Raph breathed softly, coming down from his orgasm and holding on to Mikey who had collapsed onto his chest.

“Raph…that was amazing.” Mikey purred, looking up at his big brother with tired eyes. Getting lost in the afterglow, Raph gently stroked Mikey’s cheek, smiling lovingly at him.

“Amazing.”

The room went quiet for a while and Mikey’s cock slowly slipped out of Raph, making him feel immediately empty. The box turtle nuzzled into the soft skin of Raph’s neck, falling asleep. A soft feeling washed over Raph and he swears he’s falling in love with Mikey now, after the bonding they’ve just done. Wrapping a spare blanket across them both, his kisses Mikey’s head, whispering a quiet “Goodnight.”

What Mikey says in return though makes Raph’s heart skip a beat.

“I think I’ve found my mate, Raphie.”


End file.
